Generally, manufacturing involves producing products for sale, e.g., by constructing products from component parts. In typical manufactory environments, each product may require using multiple resources. As many products may use different but possibly shared resources, production scheduling is a complex process, where production scheduling is considered important when analyzing profitability. Since many parameters, variables, and objectives may be introduced in production scheduling, decision-making and calculations to develop efficient solutions may be considered difficult. As such, there is a need to optimize processes for determining production scheduling.